The Nymphia Maid
by vanilla869
Summary: Citron was actually walking on the city alone in Kunoe City after Serena and Eureka had left him. Suddenly he saw a maid who was hurt inside a cafe , he rushes to aid her back. However after hours passed, Citron was mesmerized with this girl due to its outfit. Will he eventually fall in love or will the maid be the first to capture his heart. Odd pairing indeed although its cute.


**Another odd pairing that not much people will notice but I think this is good- a fifth and sixth gym leader together. Oh well can't comment more on this, so without further ado let's begin the story.**

It was a sunny day when the gang is walking in Kunoe City as for Satoshi he was unfortunately on vacation with his friend Hikari somewhere in another city.

_Minutes later_

As the three of them are walking, Eureka whispers to Serena" Hey Serena, let's go to an arcade shall we?"

Citron was actually eavesdropping at this time.

Serena whispers back to her" But I'm not that interested in games".

She whispers back to Serena" Don't worry, once you what the arcade looks like. You might got interested in it".

Serena nodded and gives Eureka an OK sign.

Citron asked her" What's with the whispering anyway? Serena is anything the problem?"

She answers back" No, it's nothing" ; she continued" Citron, Eureka and I will be away a bit for some walk. I'm afraid you might be on your own at this time. Will that be OK for you?"

Citron told her" So that was the reason you and Eureka were whispering to each other. OK no problem with me".

Eureka asked" Brother, are you sure?"

Citron told her" Eureka, I say it's fine. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself".

Serena told him" OK, then Citron we'll be on our way" ; she told Eureka" Let's go Eureka".

Eureka nodded and both of them separate their way from Citron.

As for Citron he was walking alone wondering if he can find something that will interest him.

He continues walking when he suddenly heard a cracking of a plate somewhere inside a house.

He told himself" Hey was that someone who had just break a plate or something. Anyway I'll try to see".

Citron tries to check the houses near that particular sound when he saw a restaurant with a maid picking up the pieces of a plate.

He was a bit shocked when he saw the maid battered somewhere on her leg.

Citron rushed to the house which turns out to be a cafe as he shouts and asked her" Miss, are you OK?"

The maid answered back" Yes, I think I'm fine"

When she wants try to stand up, she was actually having a hard time standing up and then Citron holds her hand firmly as he lifts her up.

Citron told her" There you go, Miss".

She told her" Thank you".

He answers back" It was a good thing I found you if no one else came then you might not be able to stand up back with your two legs".

The maid apologizes" I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused".

He told her" I told you right, It's fine . Then I'll clean up this mess while you return to what you're doing".

As the maid was about to return to her job" Oh yeah by the way. Now that you're here, why don't you try to check our menu".

Citron exclaimed" Good idea then after cleaning this mess. I'll check your menu".

The maid chuckles" I see, then please try to take a look at the menu. Call me back when you're ready to order what you want, Master".

Citron flustered" Master?"

She explains" Uh yes, it's because I am a maid and when you try to read fairy tales. There is always a maid and master thing when it comes to it. Maid is actually like his assistant while Master is the boss of the assistant".

He answers back" I see then I'll call you back when I'm ready to order".

She answers back" Alright, then I'll get back to what I'm doing Master".

Citron reminded her" OK and don't try to break another plate, just be careful with what you're doing".

The maid gives an OK-sign after that she goes back to the inside of a kitchen.

After the maid had left as Citron was looking at the menu, she begins to think of the maid.

**Citron's POV:**

**That time when I try to hold her hand. It somehow gives me the chill that I've been feeling somewhat different.**

On the other side, the maid also feels somehow different to the boy who helped her.

**The maid's POV:**

**The time he tries to hold my hand firmly. I can't just imagine when I'm being hold like that. Somehow it looks like I've been. No, no this is not the time for that. Mache, you only see him as a customer and not as someone more than that.**

_Few minutes later_

Citron called" Hey, I want to order. Can you fulfill my request?".

The maid approached him" Sure as you wish my master then your order".

Citron told her" Oh, I want this one and this one I think".

She answers back" Then let me repeat your order, a Belgian waffle and a French vanilla. Very well, just wait for it to be prepared".

After that the maid left however Citron begins to think of the maid again.

**Citron's POV:**

**Imagine if this girl is wearing a pokemon outfit like Nymphia. Then I think I'll probably be mesmerized by her.**

_Few minutes later_

The maid exclaimed" Sorry for waiting. Your order is here, Master".

Citron tries to look at the maid and what surprised him she was wearing a Nymphia-outfit just like as he was expecting. He then tries to think again.

**Citron's POV:**

**It can't be right, is this a deja vu? How come what I'm thinking really came out after it. I must be only fantasizing but no this is real. Could it be she can read my mind somehow.**

The maid approached her" Here is your Belgian waffle and your French Vanilla. Very well enjoy your food while it's fresh, Master".

Citron praises her outfit" I think you look cute on your outfit".

She answers smiling back at him" Well, thank you then" however when she was about to leave Citron grabs her hand and said" Hey, can we talk?"

The maid nodded and she tries to sit on the chair in Citron's table.

Citron then tries to ask" Hey, I got a question for you?" ; he continued" Can you read what I'm thinking?"

She answers back" No, that's something impossible, Master. I wouldn't d something like that".

Citron responded seriously" Quit with the master thing. You know I'm not something that you would think as a master".

She answers back" OK, I understand".

After the maid answers, when she was about to leave she quickly changes her mind by returning to the chair where she sits.

The maid tries to ask nervously" Hey, do you have someone you like?"

Citron stuttered" No, why do you think so?"

She answers back" No, it's not that much of a deal".

The truth is the maid seems somehow attracted to him although because she was very nervous that she can't even tell if she likes him or not.

Citron asked her" Uh, what about you?"

She answers back" Maybe there is one".

When Citron hears the word the maid just said, he starts to think again

**Citron's POV:**

**Did I hear that right? She just said there is one then could that be me since I'm the only one here.**

Citron answers back as if he was also nervous" Me too, I think there is one person I like".

The maid answers back" Really, that's a surprise" ; she continues" Anyway, let's just get things straight. Ehem, the truth is I think I like you for some reasons. Although I can't tell what I like about you".

He answers back" I see, me too I think I like you for some reasons. Especially if you wear a Nymphia-outfit just like what you are wearing now, I think it really fits you in some ways".

She answers back" I see so you really like this outfit I am wearing. Thanks for the compliment although I think this outfit doesn't really fit me".

Citron exclaimed" No, I think it fits you. As long it's you, you will be compatible on it".

She answers back" Really, thank you" ; she continues" Hey, would you mind telling me your name?"

Citron responded" Oh sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Citron".**  
**

The maid answered back" I see, Citron - Such a valuable name for a guy like you".

Citron blushed answering her" Really, thank you".

She told Citron" Citron, I think I like you".

He answers back while he scratches his cheeks" Wait, isn't this too sudden, I mean we've just met".

She answers back" Even if that's the reason, the time when you try to help me today and also when you try to hold my hand. I think I look like I was attracted to you and also at the same time, I've gone a liking to you".

Citron answers back" I see, then what would you like to do with me".

After the question, the maid quickly delivers a kiss in the cheeks to the boy.

The maid answers back" This,a kiss that will symbolize our love".

Citron answers back" I see" ; he continued" Then would you like to tell me your name?"

She nodded and gladly answers back" My name is Mache, I'm actually an owner and also a maid working in this cafe. And also I am the gym leader of this city".

He exclaimed" I see, me too I'm also a gym leader in Miare City".

Mache happily answers back" Really then this must be a coincidence. We got to like each other as gym leaders" ; she continues" Then would you like me to kiss you again?"

At this time Serena and Eureka are back from the arcade, as they are walking in the city . They found Citron and a maid in the cafe doing some lovey-dovey moments.

Both of them then try to look at the window.

Serena smirked" Looks like you're brother has finally found someone he likes".

Eureka cries in joy" My brother has someone he likes. Thank God I can rest now".

Serena told her" Don't cry, Eureka".

Eureka answers back" Serena, the truth is I'm so happy that I can't stop crying. It's my tears of joy".

Serena answers back" I see" while she comforts Eureka as Serena wipes Eureka's tears.

_Back to Citron and Mache_

Citron told Mache" No, I think it's now my time to give you kiss. Here".

He gives a kiss on the cheeks to her while he said" I love you, Mache".

Mache gives the kiss back to him while she said" I love you, Citron".

Serena and Eureka at this time are still looking at the window.

And then in the final kiss, Mache told him" Citron, this is it - our final kiss as symbol of eternal lovers".

Citron nodded and both of them ended kissing lips to lips with each other.

As for Serena and Eureka, they both shouted" Kyaaah" in excitement.

**Can you imagine what happens next after this? Oh my god, to tell you the truth I was only able to finish this story in less than 30 minutes. So I assume the story might be bad but you can't miss Serena and Eureka's cute moments in the end. Next I'll probably have the 1st chapter of my yuri romance story entitled Laverance uploaded in the upcoming days. So until then review and comments as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. Have a nice day guys.**


End file.
